Level shifters are used within circuit devices to shift input signals that are in one power domain to another power domain. Signals in one power domain may be low voltage (LV) signals, while signals in a different power domain may be high voltage (HV) signals. Shifting of HV and LV signals may be performed for purposes of compatibility. For example, if a component in a circuit device requires a signal to be in one domain, and an input signal is in a different domain, the signal needs to be shifted into the different domain. LV signals may be within a range of the power supply of a device utilizing the level shifters and HV signals may be all signals out of the range of the power supply.